Me gustan
by LoReKaZe131
Summary: Sakura ha comprendido que los sentimientos de Naruto han cambiado, y que la promeza que le hizo solo le sirve de excusa para buscar a Sasuke, ya que Naruto tiene sus propios motivos para encontrarlo. ¿Qué le dira Sakura a Naruto? SasuNaru/NaruSasu.


Este fic ya lleva bastante tiempo, desde octubre, y ya lo habia publicado en otra pagina. Esta era mi idea de lo que diria Sakura cuando se encontrara con Naruto.

Disfruten la lectura y comenten en que puedo mejorar.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

~Me Gustan~  
Sakura limpio sus lagrimas y su mirada se torno decidida.  
"soy quien le ha causado más dolor, solo he cometido errores, no quiero cometer más"

- Ese idiota me quiere, deja que yo se lo diga.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sakura estaba resuelta a hablar con Naruto sobre la promesa que este le había hecho el día que Sasuke se fue. Lee y Kiba la acompañarían, idea de Shikamaru. Los tres estaban preparándose para ir al país del hierro cuando Sai irrumpe en la estancia sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.

- Sai ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –pregunto Kiba algo alterado.  
- Discúlpenme, solo quería hablar con Sakura –hablo el muchacho con su típica inexpreción.  
- Sí Sai, dime –pregunto la joven preocupada.  
- Iré con ustedes al país del hierro.  
- ¡Imposible!, ¡¿Qué hay de Danzou?! ¡¿De las ordenes que te dio?! –grito ella algo frustrada.  
- Ya no importan, lo importante ahora es hablar con Naruto-kun, ¿no es verdad?

Sakura sonrió levemente, ¿Así que Sai la comprendía?

- De acuerdo –dijo ella sin pensarlo mucho.  
- ¡¿Qué dicen?! Shikamaru dijo…  
- Que importa lo que dijo Shikamaru –interrumpió ella- esto solo le concierne al equipo 7, ustedes vendrán por que él lo sugirió, y a mi me parece bien, pero por favor no se inmiscuyan mas de lo necesario, Sai vendrá con nosotros.  
- Sakura-san… -susurro Rock-lee.  
- L-lo siento.  
- No Sakura-san –dijo Lee al tiempo que levantaba las manos y sus ojos parecían arder- no te disculpes, es bueno seguir los impulsos del corazón.  
- Además –secundo Kiba- tienes razón, esto es algo que el equipo 7 debe solucionar.  
- Gracias chicos –Sakura les sonrió tiernamente- bien Sai, apura y arregla tus cosas, partiremos inmediatamente.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

De camino a Konoha, en la frontera del país del hierro, la nieve del camino se deshacía poco a poco, Yamato, Kakashi y Naruto corrían con todas sus fuerzas, regresarían a Konoha antes de que Danzou lo hiciera. Naruto iba sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que los mayores procuraban ir más alerta. Cuatro sombras al final del sendero los hicieron detenerse. Naruto se detuvo por inercia, no sabia por que sus senseis lo hicieron, hasta que su vista se fijo al frente. Sai, Sakura, Lee y Kiba sobre Akamaru, cada uno con sus típicas sonrisas estampadas, levantaban la mano saludándolo. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió también y corrió hacia ellos. Yamato y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas, algo había ahí.

- Sakura-chan, Cejas encrespadas, Sai, Kiba ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto y su rostro reflejo duda.  
- Venimos a hablar contigo, Naruto –fue Sakura quien le respondió.  
- ¿los cuatro?  
- No, solo Sai y yo.  
- Así que por favor –dijo Sai- ¿podrían dejarnos caminar a solas?

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sai, Sakura y Naruto caminaban lejos de los otros, a un lugar donde hablar tranquilamente. Pero Sakura seguía andando por delante de los otros dos pensando cuales palabras usar, de repente, se detuvo, pero seguía sin hablar, eso exaspero a Naruto quien estaba a punto de explotar.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Qué…?  
- Naruto –interrumpió la joven- me gustas.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en demasía. Una vez asimiladas esas palabras Naruto sonrió con melancolía. Sai solo observaba las reacciones de su compañero.

- Sakura-chan, tú también me gustas… pero…  
- También me gusta Sasuke-kun –interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez se giro a verlo de frente con una sonrisa triste- a ti también te gusta ¿no?  
- S-si –dijo algo confundido, ¿A dónde quería llegar Sakura?- después de todo es mi mejor amigo.

La sonrisa de Sakura casi se esfumo, cerrando los ojos negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no –soltó una pequeña risa- de esa manera no.

Las palabras de Sakura solo lo confundían más.

- ¿sabes?, hace tres años, cuando le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me tomara como alumna me hice una promesa a mi misma, que yo, me haría fuerte para protegerlos a los dos, a ti y a Sasuke-kun, y, hasta ahora esa promesa no ha servido de nada.  
- Sakura-chan…  
- Por favor Naruto no interrumpas –Naruto asintió con la cabeza- En cambio Naruto, la promesa que me hiciste hace tres años, solo te ha servido de excusa –el ceño de Naruto se frunció, ¿Cómo es que podía decir eso?- no malinterpretes por favor, a lo que me refiero es a que tu búsqueda por Sasuke, es por que tu lo quieres de vuelta, con todo el corazón. Has estado engañándote, pensado que tu búsqueda era por esa promesa, y poniéndola de excusa ante los demás, pero Naruto, ya no más, te libero de esa promesa.  
- Tienes razón, yo, lo extraño, extraño la vida a su lado, extraño sentirme vivo, que es como me sentía cuando el reconoció mi existencia, sin el yo… me siento incompleto –dicho esto bajo su rostro y su mirada reflejo la más profunda de las tristezas, pero luego levanto el rostro con un semblante relajado- Gracias Sakura, por quitarme ese patético pretexto de los labios.  
- De nada –se acerco hacia el y extendió la mano derecha con la palma hacia abajo- ahora Naruto, vayamos por Sasuke-kun, juntos, yo por mi parte, prometo que no dejare que nadie te ponga un dedo encima que no sea él, y a él nadie que no seas tu, los protegeré, por que los dos me gustan, por que a los dos los quiero con toda el alma.  
- Gracias Sakura-chan –dijo colocando su mano derecha sobre la de Sakura.

Sai avanzo hasta ellos y su mano derecha acompaño a las otras dos, ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Yo alguna vez dije que iba proteger los lazos que había entre Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun, y aunque en estos momentos el Uchiha-bastardo no sea de mi agrado, bueno ni ahora ni nunca, pero, un ninja siempre cumple sus palabras.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Naruto, ojala un día puedas comprender realmente, aquellos sentimientos que tú corazón aloja por Sasuke-kun. Espero poder ayudar esta vez, a que ambos sean felices"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Sasuke-teme, aun no entiendo, y se que me falta mucho, pero se que esto que siento por ti no es simple amistad, y mucho menos hermandad. Tú, y los lazos que me unen a ti son la prueba de mi existencia, no dejare que mueras, si no yo moriría contigo. Sasuke, quiero verte una vez más, y esta vez caminar a tu lado, luchando hombro a hombro. Se avecina una tormenta, la más tempestuosa, y se, con toda seguridad, que cuando acabe estos sentimientos seguirán en pie".

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

~Fin~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
